Many types of awnings require being pre-assembled prior to shipping and installation. This provides a considerable amount of problems and greatly increases the expense of awning installations. Consequently it is desired to have an awning-assembly which can be shipped by conventional means, and then assembled and installed on-site, rather than being shipped in a pre-assembled state.